


Piece Of Me

by irish18



Series: Song based one shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot for someone to reach breaking point. But once you do, all cards are off the table.</p><p>Based off of Britney Spears' song "Piece of me".</p><p>Basically Louis goes off the rails after everything that the media had said about him, so he comes back, full force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece Of Me

19/12/2011

'LOUIS TOMLINSON’S VOICE NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR A MODERN DAY BOY-BAND

SINCE THE BANDS RISE TO SUCESS FROM THE X-FACTOR THE LADS OF ONE DIRECTION HAVE HIT FAME HARD AND FAST, MEMBERS LIAM PAYNE, HARRY STYLES, ZAYN MALIK, NIALL HORAN AND LOUIS TOMLINSON HAVE BONDED TOGETHER TO STEAL THE HEARTS FROM GIRLS ALL OVER THE WORLD, BUT WHAT ABOUT THEIR MUSICAL TALENTS? ITS NO SECRET THAT BAND MATES NIALL HORAN AND LOUIS TOMLINSON ARE THE LEAST FEATURED ON THE BANDS DEBUT ALBUM “UP ALL NIGHT” ARE THE TWO LAD’S VOICE'S SIMPLY NOT GOOD ENOUGH?'

I felt a sharp pain hit at my gut, it was like a burning hot knife trying to end my life. My vision started to grow blurred with the tears that would surly fall at any moment. 

I held the magazine tightly in my hands and could see little crinkles appear from my grip, i wanted it to be destroyed. Someone gently pressed the palm of their hand onto my shoulder but i ignored them, that was until their soothing low and drawled out voice spoke into my ear.

“Louis William Tomlinson, if you for one second are even thinking that what that garbage says is true, I’m going to go out and personally punch the twat who wrote that shit in the face”.

Ever so slowly a little smile rose upon my lips, Harry has that effect on people. When ever your down you could always count on him. 

I looked up at the curly haired lad who was glaring down at the article i was reading. A few tears fell from my eyes but before i could swipe them away Harry had already lifted his own hand and done it.

“Your amazing Lou alright? its not our fault that management gave you and Niall hardly any solo’s in the album but you two are talented. One Direction wouldn’t be what it is without you and you know it Lou” Harry said and i found myself nodding my head.

But was I good enough?.

 

20/09/2012

“Im gay”.

who knew that two simple words could make a pen drop, literally i think Simon just dropped his pen. Zayn moved closer to me from the couch me and the rest of the lads were sitting on, and placed a hand on my leg offering me little comfort.

Jessica, a member of Modest!, cleared her throat “No, your not” she said and a few other members of our record label nodded their heads.

I frowned before looking at Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn in confusion “Um, yeah I’m pretty sure i am” i replied.

There were a few mummers between all the members. I thought it would be easy you know, i’ve always known i was gay but only recently had i come to terms with it. Heck i dated Hannah just to try to convince myself that i wasn’t but now i feel like I’m at that part of my life where I’m ready for anything, apparently the record label wasn’t.

A balding man who i think is called Mark spoke up “Look Louis, we appreciate that you’ve come to us with this information but lets be real, the new single ‘Live while we’re young’ comes out in eight days, the last thing we need is one of you coming out as gay. Imagine all the bad media it will attract” he said.

“Isn’t controversy good for catching attention though?” Niall piped up.

“It is when its good controversy” some one said.

“Wait, so Louis being gay isn’t a good thing then?” Liam asked.

“Of course it bloody hell isn’t! what kind of teenage girl is going to want to listen to music sang by a gay lad huh?” another one asked, they all felt like the same voice to me.

My palms grew clammy and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest “You cant just keep me from telling the world you know!” i shouted and jumped up from the couch.

Simon sighed before lifting up a piece of paper “Actually Louis, we can. Its in your contract". 

 

16/01/2013

‘LOVE WHILE WE’RE YOUNG, TEENAGE HEART THROB LOUIS TOMLINSON TAKES GIRLFRIEND ELEANOR CALDER ON ROMANTIC DATE IN LONDON’

I was curled up in my bed letting the tears and sobs that had been building up for months finally out. No matter how many times i wiped away the tears there would always been another to replace it.

I screamed into my pillow and howled out sobs while cursing Modest! management, how could they be so cruel? how could they just assume they could control my life as if it didn’t mean a thing?.

I heard my bedroom door open and later a soft ‘Oh Lou’ then a felt a pair of long arms pull me to some ones chest. Harry’s soft cologne wafted into my senses and i allowed the scent to clear my mind.

“What is it love?” he asked so softly that i almost missed it. 

“I don’t love her Harry” i got out before another round of sobs started. I buried my face into the crook of Harrys neck and let it all out while Harry combed his long fingers through the thick hair at the back of my head, his other arm around my waist.

“I know sweet heart, i know” he mumbled into my hair before placing a gentle kiss there. I pulled back and gazed into his forest green orbs.

“Can’t they tell that your the one who i love?” i asked and Harry smiled before leaning in and kisses my top lip.

“I think thats why Modest! is making you date her, ‘cause of the rumours about us dating that are going around”.

I smiled cheekily at him “Oh there’re only rumour's are they mister Styles?” i asked.

Harry smiles before leaning back in and connect out lips in a kiss, a kiss that is so much like all out others. Full of adoration, passion and love, so much love.

“Your the only one that i want to be with Lou, i love you so much, and it hurts me to see you like this. Just remember, it doesn’t matter what everyone else sees, all that matters is what happens when its just you and me”.

 

09/10/2013

‘IS LOUIS TOMLINSON GAINING WEIGHT?

IN RECENT PHOTOS THE ONE DIRECTION MEMBER HAS SEEMED TO HAVE GAIN A LITTLE WEIGHT, THE ‘KISS YOU’ SINGER WAS SNAPPED BY THE PAPARAZZI WHILE LEAVING HIS LONDON FLAT WITH LONG TERM GIRLFRIEND ELEANOR CALDER AND IN THE PHOTO’S IT SEEMS THAT HE HAS ETHIER HAD A GIANT MEAL OR IS PACKING ON THE POUNDS’ 

I stared at the article with wide eyes, Was i fat?. Never had i considered myself fat but looking down at myself i could see my pudgy tummy, Harry had always said it made me look cute and adorable but it seems that the rest of the world doesn’t agree.

I walked through Zayns flat and towards his bathroom, Zayn himself was still in the living room waiting for me to grab some crisp with our game of fifa on pause. 

I closed the door behind me and slowly pulled up my shirt so i could see my tummy, i poked at it a few times before sighing, i guess i could loose some weight. 

19/12/2013

‘DOES LOUIS TOMLINSON SUFFER FROM ANOREXIA? 

THATS RIGHT READERS YOU DID READ THAT CORRECTLY, IN RECENT WEEKS THERE HAD BEEN A FEW PICTURES OF THE ‘ONE WAY OR ANOTHER’ STAR COMPLETELY SHIRTLESS AND SHOWING OFF WHAT SEEMS TO BE RIBS, HAS THE SINGER GONE ON A COMPLETE NO EATING DIET? SHOULD FANS BE WORRIED? AND WHAT EXACLY IS LOUIS TOMLINSON TRYING TO PROVE? THE SONG ‘LITTLE THINGS’ IS ONE PART ABOUT NOT CARING ABOUT PHYSICAL APPEARANCE, WELL IF THATS TRUE THEN WHAT IS LOUIS TRYING TO TELL HIS FANS NOW?’

“Fuck everything!” i shouted and grabbed a glass from the bench before throwing it against the kitchen wall “Fuck Fuck Fuck!” i yelled over and over while destroying what ever i could find in sight.

“Baby!” i heard harry shout before running into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the broken glass, and wrapping his arms tightly around me “What is it? whats wrong?” he asked.

“Stupid fucking media! first is all ‘Louis’ to fat’ now its ‘Louis’ to fucking skinny’ fuck knows what they fucking want!” i yelled and cried at the same time.

Harry sighed “Alright, thats it. Now you listen to me Lou” Harry said and grabbed my cheeks in his hands “You’ve never been fat, christ even if you were you’d still be the fittest thing in this bloody country, and your not too skinny alright? your perfect babe, you so perfect to me” Harry said with a few tears falling from his eyes.

“Now come on, I’m taking you to our bedroom and I’m going to make love to you so you can see just how perfect your are to me”. 

 

‘LOUIS TOMLINSON, ACTING RUDE BY SHOUTING AT HIS FANS AND FLIPPING THEM THE BIRD’

‘DOES LOUIS TOMLINSON HAVE ANGER ISSUES?’

'LOUIS TOMLINSON PHOTOGRAPHED WHILE BEING COMPLETELY INTOXICATED, IS HE A GOOD INFLUENCE?’

‘ONE DIRECTIONS LOUIS TOMLINSON ‘BOOED’ AT BY DONCASTER ROVER FANS AT HIS DEBUT GAME’

‘IS LOUIS TOMLINSON USING ILLEGAL DRUGS?’

‘LARRY STYLINSON RUMOUR'S RISE AGAIN, ARE BOTH HARRY STYLES AND LOUIS TOMLINSON GAY?’

‘SHOULD LOUIS TOMLINSON BE GETTING SO MANY TATTOOS? WHAT MESSAGE IS THIS SENDING TO YOUNGER FANS’

 

"Ok, opening night of where we are tour, relax. The media may be tossing you around like a ping pong ball but its alright, its cool” i told myself while glancing into the mirror i was facing.

Physically i was fine, i put on a giant bright fake smile on and nobody questioned it, nobody except for Harry. Emotionally i think I’m about a few seconds away from a complete meltdown.

After years of this constant punching and gabbing that the media has done i think now i’ve finally hit breaking point. I didn’t want to be this puppet that Modest! think they have sculpted me into, i wanted my own life, my way.

I smiled at myself probably looking completely insane before pulling my iPhone out of my pocket and opening my twitter App, i tend to stay off twitter at all costs these days but i knew i had to get this out.

@Louis_Tomlinson Tonight should be an interesting show, hope you enjoy.

 

“Wait, you want to do what exactly?” Paul asked completely shocked with wide eyes and his jaw hanging.

“You heard, can you make it happen or what?” i snapped at him.

“Louis, this show is very important, its the first show of the damn tour. You cant just-“ i snapped my fingers in his face.

“Just make it happen alright” i said before walking off. Sass master from Doncaster, yeah i still got it.

 

Harry pecked my lips before we were due on stage.

“Nervous babe?” he asked.

I smiled brightly ”Not even a little bit”.

 

The five of us ran onto the stage. The crowd erupted into screams and cheers. The rest of the lads were looking around with confusion on their faces and asking how come the music hadn’t come on yet, i smiled before lifting my microphone to my lips.

“Hi London!” i yelled and more screams blasted from the crowd “I hope you're ready for tonight, i know me and the other lads are!” i said and turned around to see them all smiling but still looking so confused.

“But before we start there are some things i would just like to say. Being in this business i’ve learnt i few things. Ive learnt how amazing different cultures are, i’ve learnt how caring complete strangers are, i learnt how to surf to” i said and smiled when everyone laughed “But aside from all the good things i’ve learnt that to be in this business you’ve got to loose your personality”.

Although we were in this huge arena i couldn’t hear a single voice or sound at that “I’ve learnt that you cant be accepted by who you are, I’ve learnt that you have to act like you live this life with so many friends and an amazing girlfriend but tonight I’m going to tell you, its completely fake” this time there was gasps and some yells.

“Harry, come over here for a minute” i said and half a second later he was at my side looking down at me, curse our hight difference. 

“I didn’t meet you at that Script concert all those years ago but I’m glade that fate decided to entwine our lives together, the moment i saw you in the x-factor toilets i wanted to laugh at how you slipped over and into me, how you blushed so adorably and said that first word to me” Harry smiled before saying ‘oop’s’ into his microphone.

“Yeah, thats the word. And now today its tattooed into my skin, so ill never forget that oops was the first thing this adorable idiot said to me, he was all bright smiles dopey eyes. I knew you would become a star Harry, but you’ve become more then that, you’ve become a light, a beautiful shining light that makes me feel warm and loved every day, i love you Harry with all my heart and soul” i said a little teared up.

Harry grinned watery and huge before leaning down and kissing me. I could hear the screams of the crowd but i completely ignored them and focused on the moment of Harrys full lips against mine.

 

Once i pulled back i smiled at the crowd “Our management made us keep this from every one except our families and the lads of course. And the second thing i’d like to share is everything thats going around about me in the media. I feel like I’m on some kind of roller coaster thats constantly throwing me all over the place and telling me whats right and how i should live, well i’ve had enough”.

I looked over and nodded at Paul who smiled and pattered our sound engineers shoulder. The speakers blasted out the electronic bass and sound from a song that i knew would put not only management in shock but also the media.

I waited for my cue before bringing my microphone back up and sang “Im Mr English dream since i was seventeen, don’t matter if i step off the scene or sneak away to the Philippines, they’re still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine” i smirked before poking my bum out and smacking it before continuing.

“You want a piece of me? you want a piece of me. I’m Mr bad media karma another day another drama, guess i cant see the harm in working and being a homo, and with a lad on my arm I’m still an exceptional earner and you want a piece of me?!” 

“Im Mr lifestyles of the rich and famous, I’m Mr oh my god that Louis’ shameless, Im Mr extra extra this just in, I’m Mr he’s too big now he’s too thin, you want a piece of me?” 

I grinned before rolling my body to the beat of the music, behind me i heard Zayn, Liam and Niall cheering. Harry was looking at me with an expression that was mixed between ‘Awe’ and ‘We need to shag, like right now’ 

“Im Mr you want a piece of me tryin’ and pissin’ me off well get in line with the paparazzi” i flipped up my middle finger before signing “Who’s flipping’ me off. Hopin’ i’ll resort to some havoc and end up settlin’ in court, now are you sure you want a piece of me?” the lads sang back “You want a piece of me” 

“Im Mr most likely to get on the TV for strippin’ on the streets when getting the groceries, no, for real are you kidding me? No wonder there’s panic in this industry i mean please, do you want a piece of me?”.

“Im Mr lifestyles of the rich and famous, I’m Mr oh my god that Louis’ shameless, I’m Mr extra extra this just in, I’m Mr he’s too big now he’s too thin, you want a piece of me?”.

“Im Mr English dream since i was seventeen, don’t matter if i step off the scene or sneak away to the Philippines, they’re still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazines do you want a piece of me?”.

"Im Mr lifestyles of the rich and famous, I’m Mr oh my god that Louis’ shameless, I’m Mr extra extra this just in, I’m Mr he’s too big now he’s too thin, you want a piece of me? oh yeah you want a piece of me!”.

 

‘ONE DIRECTION STAR LOUIS TOMLINSON USES BRITNEY SPEARS’ CLASSIC SONG “PIECE OF ME” TO TELL THE WORLD THAT HE’S NOT ASHAMED OF WHO HE IS, OR HOW HE ACTS. AFTER THE SHOW #DOYOUWANTAPIECEOFBOOBEAR TRENDED TO NUMBER ONE WORLD WIDE’


End file.
